The present invention concerns a telescopic load beam.
Load beams of that kind are used in load spaces of commercial vehicles in order to form for example intermediate layers for placing load items thereon.
The patentees"" German patent application No 44 12 067 discloses a load beam.
It will be noted however that such a carrier arrangement in the structure of a commercial vehicle concerns a fixed closed load space with stiff side walls which already impart a certain degree of basic stability to the carrier arrangement. For that purpose the load beams which are known from the state of the art and which usually extend transversely and centrally through the load space can be fixed to lateral holding elements and provided with a device which permits a variation in the length of the load beam or lengthwise adaptation thereof; in the case of above-mentioned DE 44 12 067 that is effected for example by virtue of the load beam being of a telescopic configuration, by means of two elements which are displaceable relative to each other, against the force of a tightening spring. The purpose of the (limited) variation in length of the load beam is to simplify fitting or assembly of the load beam in the load space.
Particularly in relation to use with canvas-backed vehicles however such a design configuration is inadequate for reasons of stability: due to the lack of stabilization of a fixed load space, the carrier superstructure for holding the canvas canopy is exposed to high forces which result in considerable deflection movements of those elements. If now a telescopic load beam which Is prestressed for example by means of a spring were to follow such deflection movements, then an extremely unstable condition could occur precisely the case involving a heavy load.
DE-U1 743 996 discloses a telescopic load beam.
In addition U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,301 discloses a load securing system with a telescopic load beam which also has an elongate profile element and a telescopic element which is displaceable relative thereto, and both elements can be fixed in a relative position with respect to each other. A further embodiment of a telescopic load beam of that kind is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,677.
Therefore the object of the present invention is to provide a load beam for canvas-back vehicles, whichxe2x80x94for the purposes for example of simplified assemblyxe2x80x94is still telescopically variable in length but which in particular while the vehicle is travelling does not suffer from the stability disadvantages of a load beam as is known from the state of the art and which is simplified in terms of handling.
The foregoing object is attained by providing a telescopic load beam with longitudinal arresting.
Advantageously, the locking arrangement which is formed in a structurally simple manner from the pivotal lever and the engagement portion makes it possible to rapidly and easily achieve the locking action, which is advantageous according to the invention, between the longitudinally displaceable portions of the load beam, in which respect it is particularly preferred that the locking arrangement assumes an engaged condition merely by the profile element and the telescopic element being pulled apart, more specifically by virtue of the fact that in accordance with the design configuration involved and preferably the retaining lever drops under the effect of its own weight and accordingly automatically into the locking position.
A particularly advantageous embodiment lies in the implementation of the profile element in the form of a box profile member, within which then the telescopic element which in a further preferred feature is formed by means of at least one U-shaped profile memory is movably mounted. In that way a pin element which is provided for limiting the longitudinal stroke motion and which co-operates with a suitably shaped slot can then additionally take over the part played by the engagement portion, onto which the pivotal lever then engages for affording the arresting action.
It is further preferred for the pivotal lever to be disposed in the interior of one of the U-shaped profile portions of the telescopic element, which are provided in accordance with a development of the invention, in that case not only providing protection from soiling and contamination but also affording the possibility of limiting the maximum deflection movements of the pivotal lever.
In accordance with a further development, it is also provided that the load beam according to the invention is embodied in the form of a tandem beam.